


一场关于阿尼玛格斯的讨论

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, discussion of history, 一辆学术车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 阿不思和盖勒特干了一炮，顺便搞明白了一个历史问题。





	一场关于阿尼玛格斯的讨论

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.阿不思与盖勒特的床上科研，PWP注意；  
> 2.学术和意味深长的部分均由我主号梦笔贡献，本小号只负责把黄色废料掺进去，考据问题别问我，我不识字。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“最原始、也是最强大的阿尼玛格斯不是人，而是狼人。”

阿不思猛地吸进一口气，不可置信地瞪着盖勒特，后者的手指好整以暇地滑过他阴茎的整个长度，于是他又抽了口气。

“在古代，只有最有力量的女巫，才会在满月的时候化身为狼，吸取月光中的力量。借助这种力量，她们的族群才有可能在危机四伏的森林中生存下来。”

盖勒特继续说着，拇指在阿不思的顶端画圈，阿不思呻吟着弓起了身体。他明白盖勒特这次想玩什么了——奇怪，他们竟然才想到。

“千百年来……经过无数的改良，化形术早已脱离了最初的样子。”他将盖勒特拉近，在每个单词的间隙吮吸对方耳后的一块皮肤，满意于自己的分析与对方开始紊乱的呼吸。“阿尼玛格斯的化形形态不再特定，咒语会根据施咒者自身的状态选择可能的动物形态……所以，理论上讲……修炼阿尼玛吉术，巫师可能化形为任何形态——哦！”

盖勒特突然在他的屁股上掴了一下，含义介于惩罚和玩闹之间，阿不思不确定自己该恼怒、好笑还是性致勃发，最后他大概同时做到了三项。

“但有趣的是，从目前能看到的记载来看，偏偏没有任何一个巫师是狼形阿尼玛格斯。”他金发的友人说，坏笑着向后退去，舌尖在他的胸腹留下一道蜿蜒的闪亮水迹。“狼这一最原始的巫师化形形态似乎随着阿尼玛吉术的演化而消失了。”

他是故意在这时候提到狼，阿不思想。但盖勒特的舌头在他的小腹转了个弯，绕到后方，与他的双球嬉闹起来，于是他的语言功能暂时消失了。

“不过说‘消失’似乎并不准确。‘狼’这一原始化形形态仍然以‘狼人’这种异型阿尼玛格斯的形式存在。”盖勒特宣布，然后将他含了进去。

阿不思发出一个完全有辱斯文的声音，他怒气冲冲地抬起一只手，细细的火焰自他的指尖蔓延开来，组成了一个单词“化形术”，值得敬佩地明亮且稳定。接着单词下方延伸出两个箭头，一个指向“阿尼玛格斯”，另一个指向“狼人”。盖勒特抬起视线着迷地注视着这一切，接着用力吮吸了一下，差点令他前功尽弃。

“……原始的化形术，是女巫增强自身力量的手段。女巫们通过化形吸取月光，成为森林的王者。而现代阿尼玛吉术却恰恰相反，它极为消耗魔力。”阿不思挣扎着接续刚才的分析，盖勒特的吞吐渐渐加速，“为了学会阿尼玛吉……修炼者要将部分，甚至是大部分魔力……从魔力之源吸取出来，转而以特定形式固定在皮肤、肌肉和血液上——就是这样——在修炼中损失的力量有很多人终其一生也无法恢复原……更没有听说谁——啊……因为修炼阿尼玛吉因祸得福……”快感逐渐累积，同时阿不思感到他的大脑正在欲望的迷雾中运转，与他的身体共同进入另一重境界。“换句话说……现代阿尼玛吉术是一种……实打实的等价交换……修炼者以人类形态下的魔力为代价……换取动物形态下的速度和力量。”

现代阿尼玛吉与古代女巫的化形术虽然有渊源上的承继关系，但是背后的哲学意味却大相径庭啊，阿不思颇为感慨。他的手伸向盖勒特的头发，却被对方一把按在床单上，紧紧扣住。盖勒特埋下头，专注于口中的活计，阿不思呻吟着，因为一次特别精彩的唇舌运动而紧咬嘴唇、双眼上翻，同时惦记着隔壁书房的《阿尼玛吉变形术渊源考》。

然而下一秒盖勒特停止了，阿不思离顶峰已经如此之近，他被这跌落拉扯出来，仍不由自主地挺动着，足跟蹬进床褥，像个溺水者一样大口喘息。盖勒特隔着火焰与他对视，蓝眼睛犹如坚冰，又染上情欲的深色。他一只手仍紧握着阿不思的，另一只自阿不思的胯部抬起，贴上那些摇摇欲坠的单词，火焰再次欢快地舞动起来，组成新的文字和图案。

“早期德鲁伊是只有女性才能担任的职业，这也是公认的不列颠女巫起源。德鲁伊以役亡术闻名，也因此人们往往忽略他们另一个特性——他们是历史记载的最早掌握化形术的魔法团体，可以变成熊、犬、鹿、蛇等诸多动物。”

他缓慢、清晰地说着，确保阿不思听明白每一个单词。与此同时他引着两人紧扣的手来到阿不思的腿根，顺着皮肤滑动，将他的一条腿向上弯曲，直到阿不思因肌腱的紧绷和私密处的暴露战栗起来，按盖勒特的意思抓住自己的膝弯，又渴求地曲起另一条腿。

“有理由认为，狼人正是起源于早期的德鲁伊，其祖先是她们中间的佼佼者。根据当时的文献记载，在满月夜化身为狼的德鲁伊并不会像现在的狼人那样……”盖勒特滑进两个指节，他呛了一下，“……完全丧失理智。”

“德鲁伊教团中的化形术，到底更接近阿尼玛吉，还是普通的人体变形？对这个问题的回答，有利于我们追本溯源，更彻底地研究阿尼玛吉。我认为，答案是前者，证据就在历史之中。”

他恰到好处地弯曲手指，火花在阿不思脑中迸现。

“阿尼玛吉……阿尼玛格斯等专有名词，以及史无前例的化形术大规模普及，都出现在霍格沃茨建校时期……”他将身体迎向盖勒特的动作，“而霍格沃茨建校时期，正逢德鲁伊教团自梅林时代后，首次也是最后一次大规模现世……并成为——唔，斯莱特林学院的前身。”

“德鲁伊化形术正是阿尼玛吉化形术的前身，阿尼玛吉是霍格沃茨创始人在德鲁伊化形术基础改良而来。”盖勒特说，加进第二根手指，阿不思发出赞同的声音。

“正是借着阿尼玛吉化形术的发现、改良和推广，现代变形术的基本原理现出雏形，为变形魔法从诸多历史悠久的魔法学科中独立出来奠定了基础。”他的手穿过快速消散的火焰，抓住盖勒特的肩膀。“现代变形术兴起并迅速成为研究热门，是霍格沃茨建校时代学术氛围自由、开放的一大明证，也是这所学校划时代性的绝佳体现……在它之前的巫师学校无一不带有很强的地盘意识，视野非常狭窄，影响也不……”

三根手指的快速突进让他从床单上弹了起来，他报复性地咬住盖勒特的脖子，吞回惊叫，并确保任何衣领都无法遮住这块痕迹。当然盖勒特可以轻易抹去它，但他从来不愿做先害羞的那个。

“格兰芬多是在萨拉查•斯莱特林出走后接手变形术的。由于对黑魔法持厌恶态度，他坚持从元素魔法的角度进行变形术的教学和研究。这当然降低了入门难度，也因此，阿尼玛吉、召唤咒等高级变形术才显得如此不完善。”盖勒特的喉结震动着，带着深沉而危险的笑意，他把手指抽了出来。“为什么不列颠常常有修炼阿尼马吉走火入魔的报道，以致你们的政府要对其学习进行严格控制？因为你们缺乏基本的灵魂魔法素养。”

“要是你现在给我变成老鹰，我就把你永远踢下我的床。”阿不思警告道，空虚的入口饥渴地绞动，他才不会乞求。

“你是在邀请我实现那份我想用来干你的地点的清单吗？它可是很长的。”盖勒特说，但也没将他们初识时的展示重演一遍。他将阿不思完全按倒在床上，猛地进入了他，阿不思发出一声高亢的叫喊。

“对于精通德鲁伊法术的巫师来说，阿尼玛吉没有这么难。有的德鲁伊还在阿尼玛格斯的基础上修炼成了剥皮行者，实现了化形形态的非固定和可变换。”他深重地操干着，一缕汗湿的金发落在阿不思脸上，声音不再镇静。“当然，严格意义来说，这已经脱离现代变形术的学科范畴，彻底成为了你们所谓的‘黑魔法’。”

他以奇特的方式卷曲舌头吐出那个词组，就好像它是蛇、锁链与铁钉。

阿不思闭上眼睛，双腿缠上盖勒特的腰，催促他更快更用力。德姆斯特朗史书上的文字与快感的浪潮一同冲刷着他的身体，将他没顶。

千年前梅林与亚瑟结盟，德鲁伊教团获得了阳光下的地位，一度成为全欧洲洲规模最大的宗教团体；而不列颠统一后，随着剑与魔法的分裂，德鲁伊被冠以黑巫师的罪名打入深渊，巫术也成为了邪恶的代名词。教团一瞬间由盛转衰，只能躲入深山密林中，保存实力。

后来，基督教的统治在全欧洲确立，大批巫师为躲避迫害渡海而来，德鲁伊们出世，与外来者结盟，共同建校。但是，当形势渐趋稳定，霍格沃茨开始了排斥黑魔法的行动。自此教团领袖出走，学生受到孤立，法术成为禁忌。役亡术、化形术、仪式魔法乃至草药学，要么彻底被剔除出课程表，只能在鲜为人知的角落里小范围流传；要么遭到大刀阔斧的修改，脱离了原有的精髓，变得面目全非。

“格兰芬多在萨拉查•斯莱特林出走后接手变形术。由于对黑魔法持厌恶，他坚持从元素魔法的角度进行变形术的教学和研究……”

——所谓学问不只有粗精真伪，更有成败是非；而举凡人祸天灾，生灵罹难的同时，往往就伴随着知识的是非颠倒、成败轮回。关于德鲁伊法术，乃至关于德鲁伊的一切历史记述，正是活生生的实例。

“当最后一任德鲁伊领袖穿过大海、越过高山，来到遥远的东欧，他看到了德鲁伊们最亲近的森林、星空和湖水。在这里，他创立了德姆斯特朗的前身。”

——当年，教团领袖离开霍格沃茨时，该是怀着怎样的心情？不仅仅是异族想要消灭他们，就连他同为巫师的同胞，都不再接纳和理解他们。于是在几百年不间断的动荡之后，即是德姆斯特朗，也再培养不出一个真正的德鲁伊。

德姆斯特朗，它在哪里？  
我找不到那片土地。

阿不思在恍惚中扬起头颅，达到目眩神迷的高潮。盖勒特的话语落入他耳里，如一声声天听回荡，那未落实于言筌的余音实在令人心惊。

（全文完）

这就叫身体与大脑一同和谐的学霸操作。  
主号的注释：Skin-Walker，剥皮行者，参考了罗琳在《北美魔法史》的描述：“当地的印第安部落之间流传着一个传说：’剥皮行者/皮行者（Skin-Walker）’，一个邪恶的巫师，可以随心变身为任何一种动物。传说’剥皮行者’为了获得更强大的变身法力，他们会不惜牺牲自己家族成员的性命……”（引自http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4405033054）


End file.
